Somewhat Enamoured
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Draco receives a night-time visitor, but it's not the one he was hoping for... Brief non-con Ron/Draco, fluffy Harry/Draco. Bad language/dirty talk, angst then fluuuff. Not mine, don't sue


Draco sighed unhappily as he tossed and turned on his bed, the silk sheets tangling about his legs. A particularly violent stretch pulled the covers down, exposing his lean chest. Caught up in his dreams, Draco never knew of the brilliant eyes watching him from the shadows. A low moan escaped his throat followed by whispers – Harry….unh Harry, please….mmm Harry…

Startled out of their reverie by Draco's needy cries, the cloaked figure stalked over to the bed. In his desperation, Draco thrashed the covers right off his bed leaving him stretched out, naked and clearly aroused. Such a sight for his silent voyeur! Unable to contain himself, the watcher reached over and brushed his fingers down Draco's hard cock. Immediately, Draco's cries for Harry turned in mewls of contentment. As the stranger grew more confident, grasped more firmly, Draco's happy sighs turned into whimpers and he bucked up into the touch. At such a wanton display, the man groaned in the back of his throat, and suddenly Draco's eyes shot open.

The watcher curled his lips into a sneer – this was the part he'd been planning. Before Draco could make a sound, three calloused fingers were shoved roughly into his mouth. At the same time, the hand tightened around his dick, pushing the boundaries between pleasure and pain. Draco gagged at the intrusion, the fingertips scraping against his throat, but the attacker simply growled at him.

"If I feel a single tooth, I'll happily snap this off. And then what would darling Harry see in you?"

Draco gasped around the fingers, his eyes impossibly wide, as the man tightened his grip on Draco's cock even further. His sleep-mussed hair, stretched lips and innocent eyes were proving too much for the other man, and he decided to speed up his plan. Climbing on top of Draco, he undid his cloak. It fell away, revealing a naked, quidditch-toned body, but the somehow the hood stayed on, obscuring the face. Never releasing his hold, he languorously rutted against Draco's thigh, and leaned down to croon in his ear.

"I'd tell you I don't know what he sees in you, but we both know, don't we Draco? You're just a walking cock. A good little cocksucker. You know that's what he calls you, right? His good little two-bit whore cocksucker. He tells us all about it every time. How you moan, how you writhe, how you beg, how you're positively gagging for it."

Draco felt tears squeeze out of the corners of his eyes as he listened. How did this boy know every fear Draco had? How did he know exactly which words to say? His stomach flip-flopped as he realised. Harry. It must all be true. He cursed himself for ever trusting the other boy, when his attacker's thumb pressed against his jaw and the fingers in his mouth pushed down rudely on his tongue.

"Suck."

Draco shook his head, but gasped as he felt a rough finger probe his virgin entrance.

"Or do you want me to go in dry?"

Realising what was being threatened, Draco began to suck in earnest, sliding his tongue over and between the digits. He thought back to Harry's first time. He had prepared Harry as gently and lovingly as he could, but the boy had still cried out and tears had been shed. Draco knew he wouldn't get half the preparation or attention from the brute on top of him. He'd never bottomed before. Harry said it was good, and they'd been planning to try it soon. He desperately wanted to give Harry the gift Harry had given him. At least, he thought bitterly, he _had_ wanted to. It was now painfully clear Harry would not appreciate it, but that hardly meant Draco wanted it stolen away.

The fingers finally removed themselves from his mouth, and the stranger repositioned himself to place the slick fingers against Draco's most intimate parts. Draco steeled himself for the rough intrusion, squeezing his eyes shut and fisting the sheets when…nothing happened. The stranger suddenly grabbed Draco's thighs and wrenched them further apart as he settled in between them. He leaned forward and blew on Draco's hole, watching, entranced, as the muscles quivered in response. Once again Draco felt the slick fingers probing him, and he resumed his original position – tense, but trying desperately to relax his arse.

"You know what, little whore? I don't think I'll bother. I mean, what's the point if you're not tight, right? And the amount of times Harry's had his cock up here, why, it's a veritable cavern. No, I think I'm going to shove my cock up there right now, and fuck you until I come inside you so hard you can taste it."

Before Draco could comprehend the words, the cool fingers disappeared to be replaced by something much larger and hotter. The stranger rolled their hips.

Draco screamed.

The pain was unbelievable. He though he was going to be torn in half. The inexpert and infrequent nudging of his prostate did nothing to counter the burning. The tears fell thick and fast and he cried out often.

"I want to hear you scream, whore, like you're fucking paid for it. You think all those little bitch sounds turn Harry on? He tells us all the time how he wishes you would just shut the fuck up! That you'd be quiet so he could pretend he was fucking someone he actually liked instead of Draco Malfoy, ex-deatheater. But not me, I want to hear every whimper. Make some noise, little whore!"

Draco tried to ignore the insistent voice, when something made him blink. The excruciating pain gave him some kind of out of body experience, and he realised something odd about what the stranger had said. _The amount of times Harry's had his cock up here…_ Harry had never had his cock up there. No one had. Harry hadn't told anyone about him! The thought comforted him, until the stranger shoved his shoulder under one of Draco's legs and pushed it almost all the way the his chest. Draco's mouth opened in a silent scream. He was going to pass out. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to die.

He didn't even register when the weight was lifted off him, out of him. He didn't feel the hands on his face or hear the voice calling his name and begging him to say he was alright. Draco felt his eyelids drop and he tumbled into unconsciousness.

When Draco came to, he was lying on his stomach in the hospital wing. Gentle hands caressed his back, soothing his aching muscles. He sighed happily at the touch, but at the noise, the hands clenched. The slight pain brought the memories of the previous night flooding back, and Draco whimpered when he realised he must still be in the clutches of the intruder. He shied away from the weight next to him on the bed and the hot breath on his ear

"Are you awake, Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco's head whipped around to face his lover. He tried to sit up, roll over, anything to get his hands on Harry, but Harry wouldn't let him. Harry held Draco on the bed, pushing him down, pushing him…away?

The realisation hit Draco, filling him with bitterness – Harry didn't want him. Not now Draco was so unclean. So dirty and defiled. _Deflowered_. A tear trickled down Draco's cheek as he turned away from Harry, shifting uncomfortably until the previously soothing hands left his naked back.

"Draco, I …I'll be back soon, ok? I promise."

Draco snorted as Harry left. He knew Harry wouldn't come back. He lay on his belly and tortured himself with the events of the previous night. The physical pain of the rape was nothing when he thought of the things his attacker had whispered. The things Harry had just proved were truthful. The first time Draco had ever been fucked and it was by a maniac who nearly killed him and then took away the one thing he wanted, needed. Alone in the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy broke down.

Harry ran to Great Hall, knowing lunch was being served. He passed the student tables as he approached Dumbledore and quickly requested a moment in private with the Headmaster. He didn't even complain when Snape tagged along, such was his desperation.

"Sir, Professor, he's awake! What's happened? Is Draco safe? Has Ron been expelled?" Harry questioned.

"Mr. Weasley has indeed been removed from this establishment after his ….behaviour. Mr. Malfoy is quite safe, and you may tell him as much."

"Do you know why he did it, sir?" Harry asked both the men before him.

"He is apparently …enamoured with you, Potter, and resented your…involvement with my godson." Snape answered.

Harry blushed at the thought of his Potions Professor knowing his personal life with Draco. Draco! Harry shot a pleading look at the two Professors. Dumbledore smiled and waved him away.

Racing through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry came to a blistering halt in front of the infirmary. He could see Draco's back, but why was it shaking like that? Fearing his beautiful lover was in yet more pain, Harry ran to the bedside, but when his comforting fingers were slapped away, he stepped back in shock.

"…Draco?"

Draco turned his face towards Harry, silver eyes flashing.

"What do you want, Potter?" He spat.

Harry gaped at the hatred emanating off the other boy.

"Well?"

"Draco, I… What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_? You're more of an idiot than I first thought, Potter. What's _wrong_ is that I was raped last night, what's _wrong_ is that now my boyfriend is disgusted by me, what's _wrong_ is that he thought the day after I was raped would be a fucking good time to tell me he wanted to end it. That's what's _wrong_, Potter."

Harry's felt his eyes prickle with tears. _Draco had a boyfriend?_ Harry thought of all the moments he had shared with the boy, all the firsts he had given away so willingly, so lovingly, and all this time he'd been a casual fuck while Draco was dating someone else. Someone who broke up with him after he was _raped_?

"Then…I guess he doesn't deserve you." Harry finally answered, his voice thick.

"No."

"Who was he?" The timid question reached Draco's ears.

"What?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. _What the fuck was Harry playing at?_

"I asked who the bastard who broke up with you was." Harry repeated, more confident now, "I'll kill him."

"Are you going to pretend like we never even dated now, Potter?"

Harry's mouth worked furiously, before he could force any words out.

"…Us?!"

The repulsion in his voice was too much for Draco to take. He felt his heart breaking all over again and made to turn his head away from his ex, when he felt strong fingers under his chin.

"Don't you dare look away from me, Draco," Potter's voice as dangerous as Draco's had been moments before. "You thought we were dating?"

"Well, that's generally what it's called when you kiss someone, and blow them, and fuck them, and love them," hissed Draco.

"…Love?" squeaked Harry.

"Forget it, Potter, just fuck off." Draco was too tired and sore for this sort of conversation.

Harry stood frozen as he watched the boy he had loved for years profess his own love for Harry and then turn away and tell him to fuck off. His mind cleared when he saw Draco's shoulders shaking again and he realised the other boy was crying again.

"Draco, I…" The other boy stiffened as Harry started speaking. "Draco, I never knew you felt that way. I thought all you wanted from me was the kissing and the blowing and the fucking. It hurt, but I took what I could get of you because…well, because I loved you too much to turn down a chance to be close to you. I thought you knew so I didn't push it, I was happier to be fuck-buddies than enemies, but nothing, nothing in the world would make me happier than if you, Draco Malfoy, would do me the honour of being my boyfriend."

Draco had turned around at some point during Harry's confession and was directing a pained expression at the other boy.

"Then why did you push me away?" He whispered.

"Draco he….he really hurt you. Pomfrey's fixing it, but you weren't meant to be moving around, I just wanted you to lie back down, I never meant to push you away from me. I should've known how you'd be feeling, I'm sorry…" Harry trailed off.

"And you... You don't mind?" Draco whispered again, hardly daring to hope.

"Are you mad? Of course I mind!" Before Draco could react Harry leaned their foreheads together, craving the other boy's skin. "I mind that anyone else got to touch you. I mind that anyone else thought they could take what's mine. I mind that you ever got hurt, and most of all I mind that I wasn't there in time to stop it. I'm going to fucking kill Ron if I ever see him again."

"Ron? Ronald Weasley, your best friend since day one, was the one who…" Draco gestured down at himself.

"He's been expelled. He'll never touch you again."

The new information brought Draco down off the cloud he was sailing on. He remembered to most painful aspect of the previous night's events and pulled away from Harry. Harry frowned at him as his expression grew cold and distant.

"I should've known. That's how he knew, isn't it? That's how he knew all the things you said about me, about us. The golden trio tells each other fucking everything." He spat.

"Draco?"

"What, you think with some pretty words and crocodile tears you can win me back? You needn't have bothered. You wanted to humiliate me? Make fall in love with you? Make me believe you could love someone like me? Well, congratu-fucking-lations, you've succeeded. I fell hard for you Harry Potter. But I will not be your fucking whore. I. Am. A. Malfoy. Potter. Find yourself another good little cocksucker."

Draco cringed inwardly as his voice cracked towards the end, but it was worth it to see the shocked look on Harry's face. He probably hadn't realised Ron had spilled as his secrets.

"Did…Did Ron tell you that?"

"Didn't realise he told me all you secrets, did you Potter?"

"Draco, Draco please, I would never, _could_ never think of you like that. You are the most amazing man I have ever known. "

Draco didn't react, but his lack of outright disbelief encouraged Harry to continue.

"The evening before…this, Ron called you that. Those exact words, in fact. I…I almost hit him. He'd always thought you and I was just a casual fuck sort of arrangement, same as me, but when he said that I sort of lost it and started shouting at him. I told him how much I loved you. How I couldn't breathe when I wasn't near you, but how my heart would stop whenever you walked too close. I told him how you smelled like home and tasted so sweet. I told him how your voice just does things to me. And I told him how much it killed me that you'd never feel the same. He just…looked at me and then he told me that I shouldn't have been fucking a Slytherin slut, that I should've been falling in love with him. He bound me and ran off, I struggled, but I couldn't shake it and then suddenly I knew. I just knew that you needed me and then I was free…but I was too late."

Harry looked down at his feet at the end of his speech and Draco almost didn't hear the last few words.

"I love you, Draco. I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow, Draco, please….please…"

And with that, Harry ran out of the room.

Draco lay on the bed, completely stunned. He didn't fight with Madame Pomfrey as she fed him more potions or feel embarrassed when she examined his injuries or register when she gently rolled him onto his back after deeming the healing to have progressed enough. From the moment Harry left until sleep took him that evening, Draco did not think of anything except Harry's whispered words. _I love you, Draco… I love you…Love you Draco…I. Love. You. Draco…_

When Harry returned to Draco's bedside the next morning, he was shocked to see the other boy sitting up in bed. Before he got too close, Draco raised a hand, gesturing for him to stop. His heart sank as he realised the blond didn't even want to see him and turned to go when a voice called out.

"Potter! Where do you think you're going, Harry?"

Eyes wide at the renewed use of his given name, Harry watched as Draco gingerly climbed out of the bed, flinching occasionally. Before either of them knew what was going on, Draco had stumbled and Harry had rushed forward and taken Draco in his arms, supporting his weight against his chest.

"Draco I… "

A finger was place against Harry's lips, silencing him as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Harry."


End file.
